


The Most Fun I've Ever Had

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2012!Phan, 2022!Phan, Can you even say canon compliant when its real people, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Meeting the Family, University, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Basically Dan and Phil's relationship from 2009 onwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, I don't know anything about Adrian, this is a Story. I also mention the V day video, if you haven't watched it then don't. No one wants you to see it.
> 
> Any way, enjoy!

Dan Howell remembers the first time Phil replied. He remembers that his parents were out at some party or work thing, he remembers the day quiet clearly.

"Yes!" Dan yelled and flopped into his unmade bed. No sooner than thirty seconds after this cry his younger brother, Adrian ran down the hall and into Dan's room.

"What happened?" His brother panted, looking around suspiciously

"Oh, uh... Nothing" Daniel said, avoiding his brother's eyes 

Adrian raised his eyebrows "Is it a girl?" He inquired 

Dan snorted "It's my friend." Dan said simply 

"Well, you obviously like her."

"No."

Daniel didn't know why he didn't tell his brother that Phil was a boy. Maybe because Adrian was right, he did like Phil. But he did not like confrontation, or the thought of coming out of this highly guarded closet.

"Danny is in looooove" Adrian teased 

"Go away Adrian" 

Adrian batted his eyelashes and pranced out of the room.   
Dan rolled his eyes and looked at the reply Phil had sent him.

AmazingPhil: Hello 

He looked at this for a while, not knowing what to reply back with. 'Hi' no he had already said that 'How are you?' No that's too personal. 

Danisnotonfire: what are you doing 

AmazingPhil: editing my next video 

Danisnotonfire: cool

AmazingPhil: what about you

Danisnotonfire: watching your videos 

AmazingPhil: Lol 

Their convocation continued for a long time until Dan's parents came home and neither of them could keep their eyes open for lack of sleep. It was late, very late when they finally sent their good byes and went to sleep.

___________

Days, weeks and months passed and there wasn't a day were they weren't skyping, texting or sending funny cat videos to each other. Eventually Phil invited Dan to come to his house in Manchester for the weekend. Dan made a very manly squeak when the question was asked and his brother shot him a suspicious look.

Later that day at dinner, Daniel, Adrian and their parents all sat around a round table eating. 

"Hey mum," Dan said, trying to sound casual

"Yes Daniel?"

"Can I go to Manchester on the weekend?"

Adrian raised his eyebrows but kept eating his potatoes.

"If you get yourself there and back then yes you can go." His mother said, then added "What are you doing there?"

"Oh uh, just going with my friends and their friends live in Manchester." He decided against telling his parents that he was going to stay with a guy four years older than him whom he met on the internet.

After dinner Dan was on his laptop, editing a video on a YouTube channel that Phil had convinced him to make. 

"Knock knock" said a voice out side his door "I'm coming in."

Dan quickly changed tabs, his family still didn't know about his channel. His brother walked in, something about his face told Dan that he would not be particularly happy about what was about to come out of his younger brother's mouth. 

"So" Adrian staid

"What"

"Manchester"

"And?"

Adrian raised his eyebrows at him. 

"Who are you going with?" 

"Friends"

"You have friends?" Adrian laughed so Dan threw the nearest book at him.   
"Is it that person you keep talking to on your computer?"

Dan didn't answer

"Your girlfriend" Adrian said mockingly 

"Get out"

"Dan has a girlfriend, Dan has a girlfriend" he chanted across his red-faced brother's room and ran out the door. 

___________

He was very excited for his first face to face meeting with Phil. Unfortunately it was three days away, and even more unfortunately his brother noticed how excited he was.

"You really like her don't you."

It wasn't a question, Dan knew that, but it was weird coming from his brother. He still hasn't said that Phil is in fact a boy, but he also didn't want his brother to make assumptions about the sexuality that Dan himself was still questioning. They both knew he liked Phil even though Adrian had never seen Phil , or even knew Phil's correct pronouns.

Dan ignored the statement and went up to his room to fantasise about meeting Phil. 

He slumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He liked Phil, hell he really liked Phil. He didn't like the fact that his crush made him have a sexuality crisis every few days. He didn't want to put himself in a box. But he wanted to be able to identify and feel included amongst other people with similar experiences to his own. 

He sighed a long, drawn out sigh then rolled over and went to sleep.

___________

It was very early when Dan hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He hummed happily too himself when he thought of what he would do today. He would be meeting Phil 'AmazingPhil' Lester, his best friend and (although he would never admit it to anyone) his crush. He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't even realise he was burning his toast and pouring his milk into his bowl first, (his brother looked scandalised when he saw this). 

"See you lovely family for I am off!" Dan yelled dramatically throughout the house 

"Have fun with your girlfriend Danny." Said Adrian, smirking 

"Shut up you twat"

Dan leaped out the door and ran down the road to the station, where he would finally meet Phil. 

Once on the train he pulled out his phone and texted Phil.

Dan: I need to stop at an ATM to get some money out when we're there so make sure we're eating near one

Adrian: ?

Dan almost dropped his phone

Dan: wrong person

Adrian: u gonna have a date with ur girlfriend?

Dan: stfu 

He retexted the message to Phil when a voice said 

"Next stop Manchester"

___________

Phil saw the train pull into the crowded station, being tall you were able to look over people's heads, even so he still had to crane his neck to try and find his brunet friend. He was about to give up and wait for the next train when he saw him, Dan. He was tall and slightly awkward looking, with his hair curly in some places from sweat and his wide brown eyes darting frantically around. Then they made eye contact.

"Phil!" Dan ran at him, knocking a few shorter people out of the way he pounced at Phil and wrapped his arms around him. He hugged him back and they stayed there for a short while. Dan let go of him and He touched Dan's face and pulled his slowly curling hair.

"You're real"

"What? Of course I'm real Phil you bloody spork"

"I can touch you"

"That would sound really weird out of context"

Dan laughed, Phil loved his laugh. He was even prettier in real life, when they walked outside and into the open, his eyes lit up and the sun shon on his face. Phil called a taxi and they went to some Chinese take away place near his apartment. He didn't really notice what he was eating, he was too focused on the boy in front of him, now talking animatedly about the time he got lost in the boot of a school bus. 

Dan continued to talk on the walk to my place and in my place. Phil didn't mind, he loved hearing him talk, hearing him laugh, hearing him sing along too a song on the radio. 

He was evidently exhausted by the time he flopped onto the makeshift couch bed and went straight to sleep.

___________

"Wakey wakey dakey" was Phil's greeting

"What the fuck is a dakey" 

"It's Dan that rhymes with wakey' said Phil 'now get up."

Dan rolled over to face Phil. He was bending over him, sun shining on his face through the open windows, although he'd never admit this to himself, Dan new he could get used to seeing that face when he wakes up. 

"Guess what we're doing today" said Phil excitedly, jumping up from Dan's couch-bed

"What are we doing today Phillip?"

"Filming a collab video!" announced Phil impressively 

Dan didn't answer 

"I was thinking a q&a' said Phil nervously when he didn't answer 'unless you don't want to make a video."

"Are you kidding of course I want to make a video with you!" said Dan, still shocked that the person who he had been fanboying over for months had asked him to make a video.

"Really?" Phil's face lit up with excitement 

"But I'm not as good as you so it should be on your channel"

"No Dan' said Phil 'I bet one day we'll both have millions of viewers and you will have twice as many as me"   
"And we'll be married and living together" Phil finished in his head

Dan snorted "yeah whatever it's still going on your channel because we're at your house."

"I tweeted an hour ago so we should have some questions"

"Let's have food first, I'm starving"

"Good idea"

They are food and they filmed the video that would become the legendary 'Phil Is Not On Fire' video that would start everything they have in the future.

"This is the most fun I've ever had."

___________

"Do I have to go?" Dan groaned and buried his face into his friends chest. 

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I want to live here' said Dan, still hugging Phil 'can I just live here with you?"

Phil smiled "You can always come back, and besides' Dan looked up at Phil 'I want you to be able to come back"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I kept you here for too long do you think they would let you come back?"

Dan sighed "guess not"

"Come on Dan, lets get you on a train."

As if on cue they heard the voice come out of a speaker "The next train on platform 3 goes to London via Wokingham" it listed of a bunch of other places Phil didn't care about, he knew Dan was leaving and wouldn't come back for at least over a week. 

Then Dan was on the train and Phil was watching him leave, waving goodbye even when the train was out of site. He stood there for a moment, then slowly turned his back on the platform and walked out of the station.

Dan waved a Phil, he had to say goodbye to his best friend, his first best friend. He sighed, wondering weather it was too soon to call and plan his next visit, or text Phil. He decided against both of those ideas, he didn't want to be clingy. Instead he pulled out his phone, with a new phone case curtesy of Phil, and texted his mum, telling her he was on his way home

He walked from the station to his house alone, looking at the couples walking hand in hand to and from diners and theatres. For some odd reason they reminded him of his friend which he just left behind. Walking up to his front door, he turned his key on the door handle as quietly as he could, and slipped inside. Trudging through the house, he went up the stairs and into his room.

___________

-2010-

It was 2010, Dan (much to his parents displeasure) spent New Years with Phil. Now however they were interrogating him on what he would do now.

"You need a good degree' his father had said 'you need a degree, a nice office job and a woman, Daniel."

Dan snorted, he knew he'd never get any of the three. He could never get a degree, he didn't know what he wanted to do , he knew he'd hate an office job, and as for a wife. Well let's just say he hasn't grown out of his crush on AmazingPhil Lester. 

Dan eventually gave in to his father's request and scrolled on the university website, in search of a nice, employable degree name.

Law

Well, he found out what he would be doing for the next for years. He applied for a law degree and turned on Skype, Phil's status read 'offline'. Dan shook his head at his friend, turned of the computer and went down stairs to find some food. 

Adrian was there.

We was eating toast and reading, he looked up when Dan came in.

"What's wrong' He said 'fight with your girlfriend?"

"Shut up" Dan replied, he still hasn't told his brother that he's a boy. His parents still think he's going with a friend of a friend whenever he goes to Manchester.

"Very original come back Danny boy"

"Bye"

___________

Dan hated this.

He hated university, he hated Law, he hated the bad room, he hated the bad wifi and most of all, he hated the fact Phil wasn't here with him.

He had just finished unpacking his stuff when there was a knock on his door. A girl walked in, 

"Hello"

She was pretty, she had blue eyes and long, red hair, but matter how good looking she was Dan still found himself comparing her too Phil. Phil's eyes were bluer, nicer, Phil's hair was sleeker, shinier. He shook his head, he should not think about his best (and only) friend like that.

"What is it?" He said, maybe a bit harshly 

"Oh, umm there is someone at the door asking for 'Dan'"

"Oh"

Wondering who on earth they could be he followed the girl down stairs and came face to face with,

"PHIL!"

Dan ran forward and hugged him tightly. 

"I'll leave then." Said the red-headed girl, disappointedly 

He stopped hugging Phil and looked at him. Dam had obviously gotten taller than his best friend since the last time he had seen him.

"Daniel Howell, you are taller than me and I don't appreciate that." Phil chuckled

Dan laughed, people around them were giving them odd looks for some reason. He pondered this for a moment until Phil spoke again.

"Well well Danny, we have to go."

"Where are we going?"

Dan was taken by the arm, through the rat invested living space and out into the open gardens. He barely had time to appreciate the change in temperature and the lack of people when he was being pulled into the direction of a parking lot. He was pulled into a taxi and was on the move in the space of a minuet.

"What are we doing?" Dan said, pulling on his seatbelt with great difficulty as the metal part had turned into a branding iron in the sun.

"You my friend are now living in Manchester." Phil grinned, "My town!"

The look on Phil's face was adorable. His eyes were lit up with excitement and were, if it was even possible bluer than usual. His hair was smooth and black, Dan had always been secretly jealous of Phil's hair. He would of liked to put his hands in it, pull his face towards his own and press his lips against- No. He would not let that thought form in his mind, shaking his head slightly he turned his face towards the window, still listening to Phil ramble off about Manchester and the things that they had to do there. He was happy having a best friend and he wouldn't want to mess this up with a silly crush he could (hopefully) get over.

___________

-2012-

They moved in together the year before. Dan dropped out of university to pursue YouTube full time and they moved to London. The BBC looked promising and things started looking up for the two boys.

Then YouTube had a glitch.

It shouldn't of been that bad. Some privated videos went public, the worst that should of happened is a few embarrassing videos from a couple of years ago maybe but nothing major. Oh no, this was bad.  
Phil had made a video it said everything about their relationship. His intention was to have it there if he ever had the guts to tell Dan about his crush. But know it was out to the whole world.

In the video he talked about something, something neither Dan nor Phil ever talked about. The Kiss. It was one kiss, on the top of the Manchester eye, they had just met in person and the night before Dan went home.

Phil knew he had screwed up when he saw the terrible problem that had occurred over night.

There was yelling, Phil trying desperately to pretend it wasn't real by saying it was an April fools joke that he never released because he thought it would be too mean. Dan was becoming more heartbroken by each word that came out of Phil's mouth. He had watched the video, he had convinced himself that Phil wasn't pretending, and that they were going to finally talk about the kiss that occurred so long ago. 

He slammed the door on Phil, he was confused, devastated and he masked this with anger. If Phil really didn't like his then he should not know that Dan Howell was in love with his best friend.

Months passed and they slowly started to rebuild their friendship and the fans had stopped mentioning the video. 

Fans soon stopped mentioning 2012 altogether.

___________

-2014-

Dan was thinking.

Alone.

This is usually a bad thing, due to his crisis that have become less frequent over the years. He was thinking about Phil. It has been five whole years since the kiss, nothing has happened since then that couldn't be passed off as totally platonic. Dan still loved him, he didn't know if Phil has ever loved him, in that way. He still remembers when he kissed him. He remembers very clearly.

___________

It was 2009 and they were on the top of the Manchester eye, the view was amazing, but the two boys could only look at each other. Some people say Paris is the prettiest, most romantic city, some say New York. But to Dan, with Phil in front of him laughing Manchester felt like the most romantic place in the world. 

Instead of sitting opposite each other they were sitting next to each other. Dan stared carefully into the other boys face and the Ferris wheel started to move. It was winter, a layer of snow covered the buildings all around them. Dan leant forward and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss. It was full of love and not lust. 

After a minute they broke apart, the Ferris wheel had stopped at the bottom and they had to get off. Hand in hand they walked through the snow to Phil's apartment. Some thirty metres outside Phil's building, he lent towards the younger boy. He had snow in his hair, slowly curling the straightened brown hair.

"I love you Dan."

__________

Dan knew that no matter what Phil will be there, no matter what Phil has to be there. It is and will always be Dan and Phil. It can't be just Dan, he wouldn't have a job without Phil, heck he might not have been alive without Phil. He shuddered at the lonely times before Phil and during university. If Phil wasn't there to agree that he should drop out he would have stayed. He would of failed and he would have been unhappy, he might have given up. 

Dan looked at the picture of them on his dresser, it was of them in 2009. Phil looks so happy, even in this photo from five years ago he looks just like the Phil that left to buy more cereal ten minuets ago. He thought of his best friend's optimistic personality that seems to brighten up everything in his path, and he found he didn't mind that his and Phil's path were intertwined, he never wanted to leave Phil anyway.

___________

-2016-

Phil was making pancakes and humming. He felt so happy, his tour and documentary about the tour had been released the previous day, he lived with his best friend (who he wished was a bit more than a friend) and he was about to have some delicious pancakes. 

Dan was in a similar mindset, until he opened his email. 

"Phil!" Dan called from his room

"Yes Daniel?" Phil skidded into his room with a plate of pancakes and messy hair Dan could only describe as 'sex hair'.

"How can I decline this politely"

"Decline what?" He leant over to look at Dan's screen

"I'm invited to a university reunion.' Sighed Dan, stealing a pancake off Phil 'I didn't even finish university Phil!"

"It should be fine, see it says you can bring a plus one' pointed out Phil 'I could come and if you don't want to socialise you can just eat food with me."

"Fine I'll go to my reunion."

"Great!' Phil hopped up 'we should probably find a place to stay in Manchester, when is it?"

"Nearly three weeks" said Dan, laughing at his friends enthusiasm as he watched him slide on his mis-matched socks down their hallway.

___________

Just over two weeks later, Dan and Phil were on a train to Manchester, they decided to stay for four days, one to get there, one to reunite with Dan's old uni friends, one for whatever and one to get home. Phil was watching Dan text the organisers, Phil liked watching Dan's face, when he stuck his tongue out playing a video game, the way he smiled when his fans send him something funny, the way he frowned slightly when texting or sending an email. He was so beautiful in these slight twitching of eyes, the corners of his mouth moving unconsciously. Phil was happy with their friendship, but he knew he would be happier if their friendship was a little more than a friendship. 

When the train pulled up into the station and they had gotten into a taxi, Dan was very tired. He was practically falling asleep standing up so when the two got into the cramped vehicle, Dan started to close his eyes, resting his head on Phil's shoulder. The taxi driver cleared his throat loudly and Phil shot him a look. After another ten minutes, they arrived at the hotel.

Phil paid the driver and helped Dan out of the car. Dan still looked sleepy, his hair was a bit curly and he had a dazed expression which in Phil's opinion made him even more adorable. 

Half dragging, half carting him into an escalator, he got Dan and himself into their room and closed the door. Dan flopped into the bed and fell straight asleep. 

___________

Dan woke up first this time, it was a surprise considering he could count on one hand the times this had happened before. Despite that he still managed to leave at the last possible minute by refusing to get dressed before 4:50.

"Hurry up Dan the party's at five!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming,' said Dan, now pulling on a shoe and reaching for his phone 'lets go!"

They got into the taxi which had been honking at them for the past five minutes (it wasn't Dan's fault he didn't know how to use hairspray) and off they went. 

"We have been driving forever Phil where is this place?"

"We have only been driving for fifteen minutes and we're nearly there."

"I think the person who is hosting the party actually graduated from law."

"I bet they're really rich."

"Yeah I bet they have a helicopter pad."

"And waterslides that go into-"

"Wow"

They had stopped in front of a house, if you could call it that. It was definitely a mansion, big, multi storey modern design with floor to ceiling windows, like the ones they were going to get in the sims one day. They stopped outside large, frosted glass doors and got out of the car. 

"Dan! I'm glad you could make it."

A woman walked out with waist length red hair and a green dress, Phil even recognised this girl. She was the same girl that he kept seeing at Dan's building, she was at the door the first time Phil showed up. Whenever Phil was in the building she was there.

"Hello Lilith." Said Dan, taking her hand 

"Come on Dan' she said smiling flirtatiously 'you know you should call me Lily."

"Ahh well, old habits die hard, this is Phil by the way." Dan gestured towards Phil who was standing there looking slightly awkward.

"Oh I know about you!' Said Lilith 'You were always with Dan while you were at school, plus you two are all over the internet."

"Oh, well yeah I guess."

The two walked in as another group pulled up, waiting to be greeted by Lily. As they walked in they were greeted by others who recognised Dan from university or them both from the internet. 

"I don't remember half of these people Phil,' whispered Dan into Phil's hair, 'let's make our way over to the nearest food table."

They ended up at a table with fancy alcoholic beverages they didn't know the name of, and people Phil didn't know the name of who were talking about various things with Dan.

"How much so you make?" 

"How do you make money?"

"How long are you going to do this for?" 

"You gotta girlfriend yet?"

"No I do not have a girlfriend thank you very much." Said Dan through gritted teeth

"How about you Phil?"

Lilith had come over to join the interrogation.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I do not." Said Phil 

"Great!' She said her blue eyes twinkling 'I have some single friends over there who are just desperate for anyone they can get their hands on."

"I- uhh no- actually" Phil started 

"And Dan you come with me." 

Lilith grabbed onto an obviously uncomfortable Dan's arm and dragged him into the elevator which lead to the roof. Phil shook the women off and ran to get the elevator after Dan and that woman. He got up, on top of the roof and saw Dan. He was trying to get away from her and instead Lilith leaned in, putting her hand on the wall beside Dan. Phil could tell Dan was uncomfortable with her presence, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Hey babe,' he said and wrapped his hand around Dan's waist and leaned in whispering 'just go with it"

Dan out his head on Phil's shoulder and Lilith raised her eyebrows.

"Are you two-?"

"Yes' said Dan, 'and you were saying?"

She turned on her heel and stalked off, head in the air. And Dan and Phil walked over to the bar and sat down.

"They have a roof top pool!"

"Yeah"

"With waterslides!"

"That's pretty dangerous"

"But I was right!"

"I guess"

Phil looked at him   
"I'm sorry I pretended like we're a couple."

"It's okay, it got rid of Lily didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"We can pretend that we're a couple to keep people like her away.' Said Dan 'If that's okay with you of course."

Dan really didn't care about the persistent flirting as much, he mainly wanted to be a couple with Phil. Little did he know Phil felt the same way.

"Well then bear, let's go!"

"I forbid you to call me bear."

"Too late for that babe."

"Shut up."

"Love, hunny, sweetie, baby, pooh be-" 

"Oh my god I hate you."

"Love you too babe."

Both of the boys' hearts fluttered at this, but neither would dare mention it to the other. It was so typical, two closeted people having secret crush on each other. This stuff only happened in movies right?

The party went on for a long time after that, it was well passed midnight when Dan and Phil had had enough and decided to head off. Phil left to use the restroom and Dan got up off the couch ready to leave, then he was interrupted by Lilith.

"What's the deal with you and that boy?" She said suddenly

"Who?"

"The black haired one."

"Phil has a name you know.' Said Dan, ' and I told you, we're dating."

"I haven't seen you two do anything remotely romantic for the whole night."

"You haven't been with us the whole night."

"Okay," she said hands on her hips "kiss him."

"I'm not going to kiss Phil on other people's commands! Plus we're not really a public displays kind of couple."

"Okay, well if you don't kiss your 'boyfriend' then I'll put this online."

She held out her camera on her phone and played a video. It was of Phil and himself at the bar, it was a couple of seconds long, but you could clearly here Phil saying "love you too babe."

Dan looked at this demon woman, she was willing to mess with their personal and public lives to prove a point?

"Fine" Dan said, just as Phil came out of the bathroom towards him.  
He walked over to Phil and whispers the words "don't question it" and leaned in.

If normal people had butterflies in their stomach, Dan must of had eagles.

As for Phil, he responded with such enthusiasm that he had to stop himself from leaning in again when they broke apart. The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, both boys slightly shocked.

"I kissed my fucking boyfriend, you happy?" Dan glared at Lilith and stalked out of the house, Phil in his wake.

They didn't talk the whole way to their hotel. They didn't know what to say.

___________

They still had one full day in Manchester, Phil wanted to go and get their favourite food and products they missed out on in London but Dan, surprisingly wanted to make a video.

"Come on Phil, I never get inspired to make a video, I need to make it now."

" Fine, fine but you're not getting any chocolate from the Japanese store near our old apartment."

"Thanks Phil"

After Phil was safely out of the building, he went into his room and turned on his camera, Phil. could not be here while he was filming."

"Hello internet! So, this is a very long time coming especially since I unofficially did this over twitter in 2009." Dan thought about the tweets he responded too all those years ago.  
"Anyway I am bisexual. Surprise I guess, apart from those deleted tweets from forever ago, you guys are the first people I've told. So Phil, I'm talking to you now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared, I wasn't ready. Chris and PJ, I'm speaking to you two, I don't know if you'll even be watching this video but, I'm sorry. You guys told me I was being a coward in 2012 and I just cut you out. I'm sorry to everyone I hurt in 2012 including Phil, I was being an idiot."  
Dan looked at the ground and then back at the camera "That's it for this video then, bye internet."

Dan decided not to edit it, he didn't want to chicken out and cut things he's said. He also didn't want effects to distract from the message. He named the video 'Apologies' and uploaded it. He heard his phone ding, it was a text from Phil.

Phil: I'm on my way home, brought lots of food

Dan: great

Phil: and a cactus 

Dan: you and your bloody house plants I swear 

Phil: see you in ten minutes 

Dan didn't want to be here when Phil watched the video, so he scribbled a note reading:

I've gone to get food, I'll be back soon

He left the building and walked down to the café a few blocks away. He didn't know why he couldn't handle being in the same room as Phil while he watched that video. He didn't know if he's even watching the video. Twenty minutes later he got a text.

Phil: Dan, please come back

Phil: please

Phil: I want to talk to you

Phil: I watched your video

Dan looked at the last text, then got up from his seat and walked back to their hotel. Once he was there he opened the door and Phil flung himself at Dan, his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Phil what the he-"

"Me too."

Chapter14

"Me too"

Dan stared at Phil with blank shock, the person whom he has loved since 2009 has a slight chance of liking him back. 

"You mean- you are?" Dan stuttered 

"Well I don't really know, I know boys are cute and I have had girlfriends but-"

"Follow me Phil."

Phil followed Dan outside and neither of them said a word. They were walking for a while before Phil finally said;

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

The kept walking, they walked until they came to a place, a place with a giant Ferris wheel in the centre. Dan lead Phil towards the Manchester eye and lined up.

"Don't say anything Phil."

Phil stayed silent until they got into a compartment and started to move. They eventually stopped at the top of the wheel. It was like a mirror from 2009, the two boys were sitting next to each other, not paying the slightest attention to the view, both eyes were trained on the other. Dan leaned in and kissed Phil. It was a slow, gentle kiss, Dan cupped his hand around Phil's jaw and Phil found himself kissing back, harder. After a few moments the boys broke apart, both slightly out of breath. 

"So" Phil said after they had gotten off the eye.

"So what?"

"That just happened."

Dan looked at Phil, directly in his face, and took both of his hands into his own. 

"Can we not ignore this like we did in 2009?"

Phil lifted his head to meet Dan's gaze and smiled.

"Okay."

 

___________

It was a few weeks after Dan and Phil had started dating, they still hadn't told anyone, mainly because they were too lazy to put any effort into telling anyone. 

"Babe, could you come in here for a sec." 

Dan had adopted that nickname even though he told Phil off whenever he used it.

"What is it Danny boy?" Said Phil, sliding into the living room with his miss matched socks. 

"My family has booked a holiday to Hawaii and they're wondering if we'd like to come." 

"Hawaii? Awesome! So many volcanoes!"

"Adrian's coming too."

"You're less attractive and slightly younger twin."

"Flattering."

___________

Two weeks later they were getting off at an airport in Hawaii, ready too see Dan's family. 

"It's so humid' Dan complained loudly 'I'm going to turn into a hobbit."

"I like your hobbit hair' Phil said, brushing one of the slowly curling pieces out of Dan's face "it's cute."

"Shut up."

The couple bickered down to the bus, which took them to their hotel. They filmed a quick video, saying that they were in Hawaii with Dan's family and that their may or may not be vlogs from their trip.

Both extremely tired, they flopped on to the bed, fully dressed, and went to sleep.

___________

They were at lunch with Dan's family. His parents, brother and brother's girlfriend were all talking about work or something boring like that. Dan and Phil were in a discussion about who would win between Tabitha and Papyrus. 

"Obviously Papyrus because he's trained as a soldier."

"Tabitha survived an alien induction Phil. Plus Papyrus would probably be too kind to hurt a human."

The two nerds argued some more when Adrian interrupted them.

"We're going to the beach, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure" they said in unison.

The six people walked down to the beach, Phil was in a deep convocation with Dan's mum and Adrian's girlfriend, Olivia. Dan's father was looking threw his camera and Adrian was talking to Dan.

"Remember in 2009 that girl you always talked to online?"

Dan laughed, he still hadn't told Adrian that was Phil. He wondered whether this would be a good time to tell his brother he and Phil were together or not.

"Yeah I remember."

"You really liked her, you spent forever in Manchester with her, I thought you would at least introduce her to the family."

"Really?" Dan could barely keep a straight face.

"And that video you made a month or so ago, where you said sorry to a bunch of people. Was she one of those people?"

Dan couldn't help himself, he started laughing. His whole family was now looking at him, 

"Adrian, that 'girl' was Phil."

Adrian looked from him to Phil and back again, his mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit."

"Am I missing something here?" His mum said

"Have you liked? For 8 years? Holy crap!" Adrian was at a loss for words. 

"What's going on?" His dad asked, concerned 

"Adrian has just found out I have been hopelessly in love with Phil for eight years." Dan said simply

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil said, backing away from Dan's family

"Phil don't try and walk backwards, you'll only hurt yourself."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DATING MY SON FOR EIGHT YEARS AND I DIDN'T KNOW?" His mother was yelling so loudly that a few birds flew out of a nearby tree.

"No! I've only liked him for eight years, we only started dating just over a month ago!"

"We should probably go Phil." Dan said, catching sight of his family's reddening face.

"See you at dinner!" Phill called as Dan pulled him down the footpath and out of site of his family.

___________

"That went well" Dan thought as he pulled the covers over himself and his boyfriend and went to sleep.

___________

"Hey guys" Phil waved his hand as he usually did at the start of every video.   
"So it is time to take a mother chocolate out of the advent calendar!" He held up the cardboard box with a picture of a drunk Reindeer and opened up the little nineteenth box.   
"Yum!" He said when he popped the chocolate into his mouth.  
"So anyway, back to the video! Some of you might have seen Dan's video a while ago basically explaining his sexuality and saying some other stuff. If you haven't I'll leave it in the description below." Phil pointed below him, where the description will be on his viewer's screen.  
"Any how I am here to talk about some things I have discovered about myself and I would like to explain it to you. I like boys, I think they're cute, I think I like girls, I've had girlfriends. But everything is a bit confusing." Phil sighed  
"I know I like one person in particular, so unless I say otherwise in the future, refer to me as," Phil held up his hands  
"Dansexual!"

"Bloody hell Phil,' came a voice from off camera 'I let you tell our audience about us and how we're together and ish, thinking you're going to make it super sentimental, and you make a fucking pun?"

"Ah well, you still love me." Phil said, now not looking at the camera.

"Yeah, I do but that's not the point."

"Do you want to come on camera?"

"I'm literally only wearing boxers Phil."

"You could be wearing less and I wouldn't mind." 

"PHIL!"

Smiling, Phil turned to the camera, "bye guys!"

___________

-2022-

It was a beautiful day, Dan and Phil had just exchanged vowels and they were sharing their first dance. Phil had his hands around Dan's waist and Dan had his around Phil's neck. They had their foreheads leading against each other and they were gently swaying to the music.

"Hey Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the most fun I've ever had."

-2079-

 

Dan had was clutching his walking stick and slowly hobbled to Phil's coffin. The funeral had already ended but he needed to stay, be with him one last time.

"Remember when we first talk on Skype, I was so nervous." Dan's eyes started to water.  
"Remember the first time on the Manchester eye? Remember our first radio show?" A single tear slipped down the eighty-nine year old's face.  
"Remember our books? Remember tatinof? Remember that video and you make that god awful pun." Dan was definitely crying now.  
"Remember our wedding day? Remember when we got approval for adoption? Remember when we brought little Heather home?" Dan touched Phil's coffin. He could still see the twenty two year olds face through the aged lines behind the glass.

"This has been the most fun I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out in the tumblr:
> 
> http://emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com


End file.
